Why won't this thing work?
HALP?? Stuck? Lost and confused? You need not worry, there are many ways to find help if you get stuck, experience a glitch, or if something is just not quite right. Here's where you come in: * Before you do ANYTHING, take a screenshot. It is a lot harder to see what you're seeing without a visual. * Tehsocial LS is an all-server linkshell with many members that have likely experienced the same issue. Chances are that posing your question in here will get you along on your way. * Era Discord Server is a even more broad resource pool where you can reach more people that may not be online at the current time, but can still help provide you with information. Here you can also view announcements in regards to changes made on the server. Our administrators work very hard to make the content as authentic as possible, and thus things change frequently. Odds are that something may not necessarily be broken, but rather changed to work differently. * If you have consulted your online resources and are still stuck, the next step would be to file a ticket. This can be done by accessing the Era website, logging in using your in-game credentials, and navigating the menus: Resources -> Tickets. Here you will be able to create a new ticket logging your current issue. *Please do your best to be as direct as possible with the subject and body of your message and reference/substantiate your issue with screenshots* * Please refrain from circumventing this process by going straight to "GM HALP mode". In most circumstances, our administrators will want to review whats going on so that they can fix the problem. Tickets are not just for you alone, but for the benefit of others who will inevitably attempt the same content as you. Common Things That Aren't Broken, It's Just Not Working Treasure Box Icon So you just worked really hard killing this NM or clearing an instance, and got the drop you want. Well there is a little icon above your party list that looks like a treasure chest. Do not leave the zone until that goes away, aka the treasure has sorted. If you do, no one can help you. Party Stability Era server works on a cluster system, meaning that zones are divided into multiple virtual servers in order to reduce server wide crashes and to improve performance. If you are making a party and the party list keeps getting scrambled here are a couple things to do: * Don't make parties with members in multiple different zones * If you zone with a party and the list gets screwed, do a /pcmd leader Personsname and it will likely fix it. * If you zone in with a party before a big fight, it's not a bad idea to disband and reform as a safety precaution. * Side note - Nexus Cape does NOT work across clusters! i.e. you cant nexus to King Arthro from Lower Jeuno, you have to outpost warp to Norvallen Region first. Limbus - SE Apollyon: So you killed some elementals on the last floor eh? And the payload is nowhere to be found! Well, there is a common issue here as there are conflicting pieces of information on the interwebs. Be sure when you enter this final floor that you take note of the current day (vana'diel) as that is the correct element you need to pew-pew in order to receive the goods. Some sources report that this is done by killing the corresponding element upon day of entry of SE Apollyon. This is false. Other issues may still exist, but if the game clock shows windsday in your ticket screenshot, and you just killed water elementals then that's most likely the issue. Crafting Guild Points: So you get all excited to start saving up for your golden fleece to admire by the fire in your moghouse, or you want to get your hands on a legendary Ebisu rod, but you need them serpent rumors. The only thing is that you signed up for the guild and started crafting/fishing the requested item and now the NPC won't take the bloody thing. Well this is because you have to wait one cycle of requests before the guild will begin accepting them. Return after midnight EST (cycle reset time) and begin receiving your points! It's never a bad idea to get your hands on just one item, test the trade, then get more. This way you can not only see if it works, but also to compare the points given per item compared to the limit the NPC specifies. With a little bit of math you can see exactly how many trade-ins you will need to max out for the day, and not waste! Note that when you change guilds from one to the other, you will need to wait out the cycle again.